


Karma

by magnusbicon



Series: 3-Sentence Drabbles [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “I will shave you,” Magnus whispered menacingly, leaning forward slowly with his eyes narrowed.





	Karma

“Magnus-” Alec tried to say, but he was quickly shushed by his boyfriend, who was in the middle of a very intense staring contest with the Chairman as the cat had his paw raised right next to Magnus’ wine glass, ready to knock it over at any moment. 

“I will shave you,” Magnus whispered menacingly, leaning forward slowly with his eyes narrowed, and just like that, his wine glass was knocked over, spilling the dark red liquid onto the floor. 

Magnus stood up in shock, his hands going up in the air in frustration, but instead of doing a great show of power he immediately slipped on the puddle, landing on his back with a groan and sending Alec into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. 


End file.
